My Kitten, Ikuto
by BlackChibiWolf
Summary: Amu goes to a local dress store to pick out dresses for an upcoming wedding;when Ikuto passes by the shop. On that same night Ikuto turns into the cat of Amu's dreams. She takes him into the family. Ikuto, now a house cat, can turn into a cat whenever. x3


**Moony: Hey peeps, waz up?**

**Ikuto: Stop trying to be gangster -.- **

**Amu: Stop being mean, perv. **

**Moony: TT_TT Anyways... This isnt my first fanfic, I think this might be a little to detailed but who gives a crap =D **

**Yoru: MoonBlossomWolf Does not own shugo chara, peach-pit does. **

**Ikuto: I wish you she did some and amu could (Concerned) **

**Amu: *Blushes.* PeVErT!! *Starts yelling at Ikuto for being a dirty cat boy.***

**Moony: Hey Amu, Amu! Nvm you guys can read now -.- Oh, and it might be kinda short....**

* * *

My Kittten, Ikuto

Ikuto's P.O.V 

I walked down the disgusting alley, hands in my pockets. There were cans, plastic bags, and Twinke wrappers everywhere. I soon found the source of the Twinke wrappers; a chubby man with ragged messed up, brown hair was sitting next to dumpster, by a restaurant. Ugh, poor man. I probably shouldn't have come all the way down here to downtown Tokyo. I never like seeing these things; homeless men, People making out on the sidewalks, hookers, and other things that shouldn't be…

I looked away and started walking away out of the alley faster. I got out of the alley faster then I would have known and ran into someone on the phone. "Hey watch it." The angry, neat and very organized business man said. I made a furious face and the small business man scurried away. I can't take this place anymore, where's Yoru when you need him? I picked up my pace. I passed windows filled with cloths and jewelry. I soon found myself at a dress shop. I saw a pink shade in the window of it. Is it? Most likely not… I stopped and looked in it. And surly it was her. I smirked; it soon faded when I saw her mom with her. Oh well, I should forget about her anyway. But it's so hard to. Her rosy cheeks, her soft pink strawberry scented hair, her long legs, childish face, and most of all, the way she got when I teased her. I'm stupid how could I forget her? I stood on the other side of the store waiting for her to come out…

Amu's 

My mom and I where trying on dresses for a wedding we where going to. Ami had a cold so she couldn't come. I was kinda glad. My mom twirled around holding a dress. It was awesome! My eyes shone. "Mom that's awesome!" I said in joy. It was a black laced dress with silk like fabric. The bikini straps where lace too. It was meant for people with curves but who gives a crap! "Mom I want it!" I said jumping up and down like prep. She smiled, "Ok, settle down you can get it; it would look great on you!" She said clapping her hands together. She already had her dress. We went up to the cash register lady. "Are you excited about the kitten we're getting you for your birthday?" My mom asked. I totally forgot about that. "Of course." I asked unsure. after we paid for the dress we got on our coats and walked over to the clear door.

My mom went out first and held the door open for me. "Thanks" I said shutting the door slowly so it wouldn't make a slamming noise. I turned around and saw _his_ face covered by shiny midnight blue hair and a smirk plastered on his face. "WA-"I was stopped by his hand. My breathing slowed down and I was a little less freaked out. "What the hell Ikuto?" I said; as he put down his hand. "Amu?" I heard my mom ask. She peeked out from the wall she was behind. She looked at Ikuto. "Oh Ikuto-kun, we've meet before haven't we?' She said delighted. Ikuto looked a little embarrassed. "Um, yeah we have, I was the one who stayed at your house." He said. I blushed remembering those two weeks. "Of course, how could I forget you?" She said happily. Wow Mom… -.- "Ikuto, Could we talk alone." I said blush coming on my face and annoyance in my voice. My mom looked at me then Ikuto, "Oh, I'm sorry I'll leave you two alone, be back by 11:00" She said happily with a little blush on her face. "MOM!!" I yelled. It was already 9:00. She walked around the corner. My face was so so so so so so red. Once I was sure she was gone I began, "What are you doing here?" I asked in an angry tone. "Dose it matter? We have two hours together, I'm sure there's tones of things we could accomplish." he said with a seductive tone and a smirk on his face. My face turned red with the same burning sensation as it feels every time. My heart speed up, "I-IKUTO!" I yelled with a slight stutter. "What? I was talking about a movie, perv." He said. I grumbled under my breath, "any way I have to go home now." "No you don't your mom just said you can go back at eleven." He had a point… "Still!" I said crossing my arms. He sighed. "Fine if that's what you want." He said a little depressed.

We where just about to walk home something picked me up and started running. One thing I was sure it wasn't Ikuto. The ocean like scent wasn't the same, more like a musty beer like smell. This freaked me out and made me feel scared; when Ikuto did this I felt adrenaline sink in to my skin and serge though my body. And the way he was holding me definitely wasn't the way Ikuto held me; I was over his shoulders. Ikuto held me bridal style. I felt a grip on reality and grasped onto it. Some drunken guy was taking me away, while Ikuto was taking by surprised, but soon realized what happened and started to chase us with the most serious face I've ever seen, and it kinda scared me. This drunk was fast. I don't even want to think of the things he would do, and how he could run at this rate of being drunk. Ikuto run faster you're a freakin cat! I felt the tears build up in my honey brown eyes and slid down my cheeks. I started to squirm but nothing. It was as if I wasn't even there and he was flying.

Before I knew it Ikuto wasn't there. I freaked out and burst into sobs and hiccups.

Ikuto's P.O.V. 

As soon as we where about to leave Amu was gone from my side. The absence was unbearable. Where did she go? I looked around and saw an EASTER goon run off with her with Amu over his shoulder. She had a terrified look on her face and confusion. I started to run and was slowly catching up when everything was getting bigger and my cloths slid off my body and I was getting tiny by the second. I looked around. Everything was the same just bigger…. Oh right Amu! I started running but I tripped and fell into a small puddle left from today's morning rain. I stood up. I felt my cat ears on and Yoru inside of me. I looked into the puddle after the rings around it stopped. All I saw was a tiny dark blue cat with a black cross collar. My eyes widened and so did the cat's in the puddle. I was freaked out more then if Sainte himself was staring me in the eyes. I was a cat. I looked down at my feet that where now cute little blue paws. OH CRAP! I felt my body fill with fear. I looked behind me to find a blue tail with black bandage like wrapped around near the tip of my tail. Ok I'm a cat that's totally normal…. I know I'm part cat with Yoru but still! Oh well I will have to worry about it later. Amus' in trouble, I have to save her, even though I'm a cat… I started to run on four legs which felt really weird…


End file.
